This application seeks funding under the Endowment Program for Increasing Research and Training Capacity in Section 736 Health Professions Schools ($22) in order to establish a merit-based scholarship program for students for whom support is not otherwise available in the new UCSD School of Medicine Conditional Acceptance Post Baccalaureate Program for Underrepresented Minority and Socioeconomically Disadvantaged Students. This new initiative is an expansion of our successful Hispanic Center of Excellence Graduate and Professional Educational Outreach Program and would directly support the program outlined in UCSD School of Medicine's Renewal Application for its Hispanic Center for Excellence. The program is strongly supported by the Dean and School of Medicine faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable]